Echo
by ZippyGal
Summary: What can you do when the person you love if slowly drifting away? Stay, of course. because no matter how much it hurts you, losing them completely would be so much worse. Larry Stylinson.


_"_Hello, hello  
anybody out there?  
'cause I don't hear a sound  
alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now"

Waking up alone wasn't uncommon to Harry these days. The coldness of the sheets beside him no longer shocked the boy who used to be greeted by the welcoming gaze of his boyfriend whenever he opened his eyes in the morning. Harry sighed at the memory, a sudden feeling of loss taking over him. That wasn't an unusual occurrence either.

Harry got himself up and headed straight for the bathroom, a morning routine he hated because of the fact that he had to look at himself in the mirror. His reflection wasn't the prettiest of things these days, with Harry's face slowly becoming more lifeless day by day. Bags becoming more prominent under his eyes and his cheeks hollowing to the point of looking like he was being deprived of any food.

After brushing his teeth and hair, Harry made his way downstairs into the kitchen. Not like he was going to have breakfast, not at all. He was never in the mood to eat these days. Harry only went down there for one thing, and that was the note Louis always left him explaining where he was. It wasn't Harry needed to be told, it's just that the notes seemed to be the only way Louis even acknowledged Harry's existence.

When he entered the kitchen Harry's eyes immediately drifted to the post-it note on the fridge. Louis' handwriting was easy to identify, and Harry's heart skipped a beat whenever he saw it.

_Out with Eleanor._

That's the entire note, not even a few kisses at the end or an "I love you." Like there used to be, when this whole thing started. Nothing is like before, Harry knows it. They all do, actually, but continued to stick around. Harry didn't know why Louis even bothered coming home anymore… Harry didn't object though, since he loved just seeing the blue-eyed boy.

When Louis did things like this it hurt Harry, but it was nothing compared to the pain he would feel if Louis actually left him. So Harry dealt with it, telling himself little lies everyday that kept him going and raising his hopes up, far too high for Louis ever to meet.

"Louis loves you." The voice told him, and Harry was all too quick to believe it out of sheer desperation that the words were actually true. He _had _to have hope for their relationship, because if Harry didn't, no one would.

So that's why he waited around all day, waiting for the Doncaster lad to return home to Harry. He would wait forever, and Louis knew it and took advantage of it so much. Because he knew no matter how long he stayed out and how drunk he was when he came home, Harry would always be there.

The others noticed everything a while ago, when Harry and Louis started to seemingly separate themselves from each other. It pained them to see, but knew they couldn't do anything about it. So they kept quiet, watching the two slowly break apart.

It was several hours later that Harry decided he would cook Louis' favourite meal for both of them, to make his boyfriend happy. He knew Louis loved it when he cooked for them, even though he was hardly here to eat the meals these days.

When he was done, Harry made sure he set the table perfectly, just for Louis. He even lit a few candles to make it seem more romantic and Harry wondered what Louis was going to think of it, maybe his boyfriend would even kiss him. It would be the first time in months that happened.

Harry went the stereo and put on what he knew was Louis' favourite band, letting the sweet music ring out throughout the flat. He smiled, dancing slightly by himself imagining that Louis was with him enjoying the night.

But the feeling soon turned cold along with the food when Louis didn't come home until 5 hours later. Harry didn't care that the meal went to waste, he was just glad that Louis was home safe and they could spend the night together doing something else.

"Hey Louis." Harry chimed brightly as the older lad walked through the door, grinning for the first time in months, his dimples showing and all. But Louis didn't glance once at the curly haired boy who had spent the day and night waiting for him.

"Tired…" Harry heard Louis mumble as he walked straight past him and up the stairs towards their bedroom. The green eyes watered, faith slowly diminishing as he saw Louis' feathered hair disappearing to the other side of the house.

"I love y-" Harry's broken voice was cut off by the sound of the bedroom door slamming. "…Happy anniversary." He whispered.

"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
like a fool at the top of my lungs  
sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
but it's never enough  
cause my echo, echo  
oh my shadow, shadow

Hello, hello  
anybody out there?"


End file.
